


Peterick roommates

by supernatural_kitten



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Pete and Patrick (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_kitten/pseuds/supernatural_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete needs a roommate in his small apartment and Patrick needs to move away from his old roommate, and sees a flyer of Pete needing a roommate and decides to move in with Pete, and they slowly sink into a more than friends relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peterick roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I have no idea what I'm doing and this will probably suck. Enjoy.

Pete was walking around town stapling flyers to poles and trees, hoping that they would be noticed soon, because he needed someone to help him pay the rent for his apartment, also he'd like to have someone to live with, as long as they're not a serial killer or anything. The flyers had Pete's number, the price that his new roommate would have to pay a month, and the apartment building and the street. Pete hoped that this would work.

Patrick was trying yo get out of his apartment as quickly as possible, he hated his roommate with a passion, he's too loud, annoying, and incredibly immature. Patrick was dying to find somewhere else to live, living with Jeff was hell. Patrick was walking no where in particular, he just wanted out of the apartment with Jeff. That's when he noticed a flyer stapled to a pole; It was about some dude named Pete needing a roommate. And it had the price 80 bucks a month isn't bad at all compared to his current rent price of 120 a month. Patrick pulled out his phone and dialed the number listed. He talked to the guy named Pete and made arrangements to move in the next day. Patrick practically skipped home and started packing.

*The next day*

Patrick had everything packed, probably because he pulled an all-nighter to make sure he could be out of his apartment by the next day. When he was talking to Pete yesterday, Pete gave him the exact adress of where he'd be living now. So Patrick took a taxi to the apartment complex and found the room and knocked on the door, he had a backpack, a suitcase, and a box. Patrick didn't have much stuff, and if he did Jeff ruined it for a stupid prank. Pete awnsered the door and smiled at Patrick. Patrick smiled back, he didn't expect Pete to be cute, Patrick had never liked guys in that way.

"You must be Patrick." Said Pete.

"Yeah" Patrick replied.

Pete let Patrick in and showed him to his room, once Patrick sat his stuff down Pete gave Patrick a tour of the place. While Patrick was unpacking he and Pete talked, it turned out they had a lot in common. A few hours later it was about midnight and Pete was in his room, asleep. Patrick climbed into his new bed and stared at the ceiling and thought of Pete.

In the morning they sat down and ate together. Patrick realized that he really liked Pete. Like really really liked.

*A few weeks later*

Patrick couldn't take it anymore, when Pete walked in the door from work Patrick basically tackled him, kissing him, to Patrick's shock Pete returned the kisses. When he needed air, Patrick pulled away panting.

"Sorry..." Patrick said, blushing hard.

"What the hell" Pete said.

Patrick didn't say anything.

"Why did you have to keep me up at night thinking about you, why couldn't you have dont that sooner?" Pete asked.

"What?" This time it was Patrick's turn to ask.

"Seriously, I've wanted you to do that since I first layed my eyes on you" Pete awnsered.

Patrick smiled and leaned in and kisses Pete again, this time softer. Pete returned the kiss and they slowly got up and made their way to the couch, still kissing the whole way. Finally, Pete pulled away and wraped his arms around Patrick and pulled him close. They cuddled like this for hours, with little kisses from time to time.


End file.
